


the price of a kiss

by junxouji



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [22]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Genderbending, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Luhan really underestimates what it's going to cost him to get a kiss or two from a girl like Sehee.





	the price of a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a plot kaiohtic & I were discussing when she mentioned this scene I knew I absolutely _had_ to write it! ;u; So, thank you Thanh I owe you big time!

He _ likes _ it.

 

Luhan likes how her presence fills up the space of his empty apartment almost effortlessly. Honestly, he spends so little time in his own apartment that it often manages to feel impersonal, like no one lives there, and lonely. He spends such a large majority of his time working that he has not managed to fully break his home  _ in _ , it still feels like someone is only just moving in despite him living there for many months now.

 

When he finishes up showering he steps out into the room already finding Sehee tucked away in his bed. He can only chuckle at the fact her blonde hair is spilling over the pillows and the blanket was tugged clear up to her chin. She was a timid girl with a pretty smile and a kind heart. He already knew she was nervous about staying over, never having done so and hopefully she doesn't think he would try something. It isn’t as if he doesn’t want to but he already knows what type of girl Sehee is. She is inexperienced, shy, and never gave him any green light to move further than quick stolen kisses. She still gets embarrassed easily when Luhan dips in to press their lips together for a few seconds - it doesn’t sound like a person who is willing or ready to move forward, if she even _ wants _ to move forward.

 

In retrospect, he does his best to not think about it. Sehee is easily one of the most beautiful girls he has never known. They’ve been dating for a while now and he doesn’t mind waiting, he doesn’t mind if it doesn’t come. Frankly, he has a feeling he would have to marry her before he could consider anything too forward, too bold, and too lewd. She is not like other girls he has dated and he’s okay with it. She is precious, always deserving to be cherished, and so pure it hurts at times.

 

Luhan is happy with just the idea of cuddling next to her, waking up to her, and being able to do those sickly sweet domestic things his friends hate him for. When he slips into bed he feels her tense a little when his arms snake around her waist, tugging her gently closer to him, resisting the urge to kiss the exposed part of her shoulder from where her shirt had slipped slightly. That definitely would just make her more nervous. He sighs instead as he nuzzles against her nape unable to resist pressing a tiny feather-light kiss there.

 

“You smell good.” He complaints tiredly as he closes his eyes soaking in her body heat.

 

“I smell like you.” Sehee murmurs quietly, voice unsteady and Luhan finds it adorable.

 

“Let’s go to sleep.” He mainly says it to confirm he is not going to make any moves, push her to move any faster, or allow his hands to slide in the areas that they shouldn’t. Instead he is content resting there by her side enjoying just the presence of his girlfriend before there is a loud knocking at the door.

 

Luhan is half tempted to ignore it but it’s persistent and loud. Almost urgent as Sehee stirs in his arms.

“Luhan-”

 

“ _ LUHAN IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN _ .”

 

Luhan freezes as he pinpoints the owner of that voice. His blood runs cold as he loosened his grip to quickly get up, padding to the living room, to tug the door open. Sure enough there is Sookyung dressed in pororo pjs and looking very bit of angry at Luhan. He rubs his eyes as he is pushing him aside and heading back to his bedroom.

 

She seems to deflate when she sees Sehee sitting up in the bed looking far less confused and more guilty as she takes in her best friend and boyfriend. “I’m here to take Sehee home. I am protecting her virginity.”

 

Luhan’s mouth opens then promptly shuts as he watches Sehee’s face erupt into red.

 

“ _ Soo _ !” Sehee whines.

 

Sookyung’s dark hair is pulled up messily making her look all the more intimidating. She turns on Luhan, untrusting of his pretty face or dazzling smile. Men were all the same. Especially rich older men with naive girls like Sehee.

 

“I wasn’t going to--” Luhan trails off, “Maybe steal one or two kisses but I wasn’t going to make any moves.” He is unsure how Sookyung even knows she is here- his eyes revert back to Sehee who looks like she swallowed something sour by the expression she is wearing.

 

She told Sookyung? Was she feeling that nervous to be with Luhan alone?

 

Soo elbows Luhan, “I’m taking her home!”

 

Luhan moves then, “Wait--  _ wait _ ! Do you want to stay over as well?”

 

Luhan is elbowed again as Sookyung is making her way over to Sehee to undoubtedly help her pack her things.

 

Sehee looks mortified, Luhan is equally so, and Sookyung looks furious at the idea of letting Sehee sleep over. It’s how Luhan finds himself wedged on the edge of his bed without his girlfriend to cuddle because Sookyung did decide to stay  _ however _ in the guest room taking Sehee with her. Luhan hears the small chime of his phone vibrating as he picks up seeing a message that makes his bitterness disappear some.

 

**baby girl** : sorry about sookyung, i didn’t know she would come all the way here. :( sleep well. i will make it up in a kiss in the morning when soo isn’t looking. 

 

Luhan diligently replies as he blinks back tiredness. At least he has his cats to cuddle.

 

**luhan** : it’s okay. next time if you’re too nervous just tell me. i love you. sleep well. don’t let sookyung drool on you. i will be anticipating your kiss. :*

  
  


It’s safe to say Luhan gets elbowed again in the morning by a disgruntled Sookyung. But what makes up for it is the extra kiss he receives as compensation.


End file.
